The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Eucomis, botanically known as Eucomis vandermerwei, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘GSALKIAN’. The new variety originated from a cross in Moss Landing, Calif. in May 1997 between the female Eucomis parent, an un-named Eucomis vandermerwei (unpatented) and the male Eucomis hybrida parent, ‘Hawkfall Hybrids’ (patent status unknown). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation in Moss Landing, Calif.
The new plant was first asexually propagated in April 2003 in Moss Landing, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture nine years in Moss Landing, Calif. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture.
‘GSALKIAN’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.